Destiny's Path
by MarsTwilight
Summary: Follow a new rise of Gargoyles as they discover how even in the toughest situations, anyone can do hard things.
1. Chapter 1

Hey readers! If you plan on reading this story you need to read "Gargoyles 3024" by Clayton Overstreet. So get your butt over their and read it so you'll understand this story:D. I do not own ANYTHING except my own characters! And Clayton Overstreet is AmAzInG, just saying!

P.S. I know it doesn't follow it exactly, but there is only so much you can type on the phone. I will try matching it up better soon, but for right now just enjoy this story:)


	2. Now What?

The gargoyles stared at each other before the image of the man disappeared with a wisp of smoke, leaving them inside a dark room. If they could see in the now darkened room, they would be able to see a light mint green colored gargoyle; their frame delicate and soft; who was the one who spoke first.

"Now what?" The she gargoyle spoke softly, as if she spoke any louder a dark curse would over come them all; to only take them back to where they were before the hologram awoke them from what seemed like their everlasting slumber.

"We wait." A deep musculine voice grabbed the attention of everyone in the room. A figure sitting in the corner; their form taking up most of the room which made most of the creatures uneasy; was who the voice belonged to.

Scowling, another she gargoyle growled out, "We wait for what?" Upon her words meeting silence she continued in her anger, "I do not see the point in staying in this... this prison to waste away in self-pity! I think we were better off back where we came from before all of this!"

Suddenly though, a screeching sound errupted in the room, causing all the gargoyles to fall to their knees in pain as they tried to cover their sensitive bat-like ears. Finally not able to bear the pain anymore, a bulky gargoyle shot up to attack the wall he had been leaning against prior to. Without much strength, he flew outside with real ease; leading all the gargoyles into the night. Much to all of their relief as they shot into the sky, carrying themselves further and further away from the horrid noise that echoed into the night with joyous cries of freedom.

The second she gargoyle who had spoken in the dark room could be seen fully by the full moon shinning down on her; as well as the rest of the gargoyles. Her long dark black hair swished in the wind current, causing herself to be momentarily blinded by wisps of hair flying in her face. She growled in annoyance as she sweapt her hair out of her face for what seemed like the thousandth time; to which she clenched her jaw at.

"Where will you go?" The bulky gargoyle asked her, his yellow skinned seamed to glow around him as they glided with the pack.

Giving him a side long glance, her seemingly black eyes flashed, "Why do you want to know?"

His eyebrows rose slightly as a light blush formed on his cheeks, "Come on, can't I be worried about you?"

"I appreciate your concern, but I can take care of myself." She replied sharply. She didn't need to be watched over, she was strong.

The yellow skinned gargoyle sighed but stayed next to her throughout the silent night. She closely examined the rest of them. There was the pretty big, muscular one that seemed to be trying to talk to the small frame delicate and soft mint green gargoyle who was smiling kindly to him as he kept tripping over his words. And there was two more, one that was a crimson red and another that was a light blue; the red gargoyle was obviously a female whereas the light blue one was questionable. The light blue one was extraordinarily small compared to the rest of them, so it was hard to see their outline in the night. Frowning, she realized she'd have to find out once they landed.

"Is it always like this?" She heard the female red gargoyle ask the purple gargoyle that was still rambling on to the female mint green gargoyle.

Suprised at the new company that was gliding farely close to him, he answered in his deep voice thoughtfully, "I do not know. Do not forget that I only know as much as you do."

The mint green gargoyle finally spoke, her gentle voice making the purple gargoyle peer at her with something deep in his amber brown eyes, "Although we don't know, we can still... hope... for things that we can only imagine as of right now."

That silenced everyone into deep thought.

"Sir, one of the hatches has been detected on the radar, and it opened exactly at 11:59 P.M. last night in Salt Lake City Utah, U.S.A. Do you have any orders to send out?" A tall burly man asked gruffly to a man in a tall leather chair.

"Yes, why don't we welcome them to our world with a little gift? " the chair man chuckled darkly, his wild red hair giving him the appearance of a crazed man.

"Yes sir, very well sir." The blonde haired goon answered before exiting the room silently.

Alone in the room, the crazed man swiveled in his chair to face his large window over looking the city. Bright lights shone into the sky from tall magnificent buildings, car lights were seen in the streets, and people were seen every where in the city; popping in and out every where. Letting a cold smile grace his hard features, he whispered, "Or should I welcome them to... our old world?"


End file.
